


Leaving Heaven

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [11]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: (after chap 1 lmao), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Owen, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Femdom, First Time, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owen. I'm not sorry., Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue Missions, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Team as Family, i suck at titles and summaries
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Cipher cherche la vengeance après les événements en Russie. Deckard commence à en avoir marre de devoir sauver la peau de ses frères et sœurs encore et encore.
Relationships: Deckard Shaw & Hattie Shaw & Owen Shaw, Deckard Shaw & Owen Shaw, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw, Owen Shaw & Hattie Shaw, Owen Shaw/Cipher, Roman Pearce/Eric Reisner | Little Nobody, Tej Parker/Ramsey
Series: RandomShot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving Heaven

Cipher n’a pas eu beaucoup de difficultés pour récupérer sa proie. Elle a une nouvelle équipe, pour remplacer l’échec de Rode face au clan de Toretto. Elle est loin d’avoir oublié cette humiliation, elle avait tout en main pour régner à jamais sur le monde, mais ces… Abrutis de conducteurs avaient débarqué dans le froid russe de son plan pour lui empêcher d’avoir une emprise totale sur tous les gouvernements. Cipher a la rancune facile, alors il faut qu’elle frappe fort sur le clan des chauffards pour leur faire mal, et les tuer enfin. Ils sont fait échoué ses plans trois fois, c’est assez pour elle, elle n’a plus le temps de s’amuser à laisser des incapables conduire des voitures contre Toretto et sa bande. C’est à elle de prendre véritablement les choses en main pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de cette stupide équipe. Forcément, elle devait taper fort pour tous les attirer, alors elle a choisi son ancien employé, quel dommage qu’il n’ait pas réussi à tuer Dom à Londres, il aurait pu être si fort au côté de Rode et des autres dans son avion.

Owen n’a pas été difficile à trouver malgré les apparences, évidemment elle a perdu quelques hommes pour arriver à l’enlever, mais ce ne sont que des pertes utiles et inéluctables pour arriver à ses fins. Maintenant le plus jeune des frères Shaw est à sa merci, sans aucun accès à aucune arme, il n’a même pas le droit à ses vêtements, Cipher préfère ne lui laisser absolument aucune chance de s’échapper. Elle n’a pas choisi Owen par hasard, elle doit se venger de son échec à Londres, ainsi que de sa trahison quand il est venu avec son frère pour voler son avion et l’enfant de Toretto. Oh oui, Cipher a toutes les raisons de se venger de lui. Sans oublier qu’Owen est un délice pour les yeux malgré la cicatrice sur sa joue. Elle a tellement hâte de voir la réaction de Deckard. Owen n’a pas l’air de s’attendre à ce qu’elle va lui faire malgré sa nudité, et les menottes qui le retiennent au mur et l’empêchent de faire autre chose d’écarter ou non les jambes. Il y a tout un tas de noms dévalorisants pour ça dans les rues.

Cipher n’a pas spécialement envie de l’entendre parler ou se plaindre ou même la menacer, alors elle se fie au ruban adhésif et en place un morceau sur les belles lèvres d’Owen. Elle va tellement s’amuser que Shaw et tout le reste de l’équipe viendra jusqu’à elle sans qu’elle n’ait à ruiner les relations internationales des Etats-Unis cette fois. Owen est si pathétique comme ça, à sa merci comme l’était Elena Neves avant qu’elle n’ait à s’en débarrasser pour motiver Toretto. Owen est en quelque sorte toujours sa marionnette, Cipher n’a jamais arrêté de le surveiller, qu’il soit dans le coma ou en prison, elle l’a observé encore et encore pour pouvoir le récupérer, avec ou sans l’accord de Deckard. Mais elle n’est pas dans la cellule d’Owen pour lui parler de son frère, alors elle se permet de piocher dans le lubrifiant qu’elle avait pris avec elle pour s’en mettre sur les doigts, ses yeux restant fixés sur ceux écarquillés de compréhension du jeune Shaw. Oui Owen, tout ça va vraiment t’arriver.

C’est amusant de le voir essayer de se défendre, tout ça pour être calmé par sa main sèche se posant sur sa cuisse, ses doigts lubrifiés approchant dangereusement de son trou. Il n’est pas vierge quand même pour avoir aussi peur que ça ? Cipher serait étonnée mais aussi très amusée si c’était vraiment le cas, détruire un peu plus de la vie d’un traître est une partie de plaisir. Owen continue de penser qu’il peut s’en sortir alors qu’il se débat comme un animal blessé, pauvre petit, la cicatrice sur son visage ne lui a donc pas fait comprendre qu’il n’était pas spécial ? Cipher ne se laisse pas décontenancée pour autant et continue d’introduire ses doigts dans le trou d’Owen, il est tellement mignon quand il fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux sous la douleur, un petit chiot sous ses ordres, et toujours un chiot entre ses griffes.

« Tu es tellement adorable Owen, je suis sûr que ton frère serait déçu de te voir te soumettre de cette façon, qu’en penses-tu ? Tu ne penses pas qu’il serrerait le poing et voudrait me tuer parce que j’aurais touché à son petit-frère chéri une nouvelle fois ? Mais d’un autre côté, Deckard aurait aussi très honte de savoir que son petit-frère, un criminel pourtant endurci, se laisse baiser par une femme, alors que sa sœur fait en sorte de réduire en cendre des organisations criminelles. » Owen ne peut pas répondre, mais Cipher n’est pas sûre qu’elle aurait eu une réponse de toutes façons, Owen a l’air trop perdu entre la honte et la douleur pour chercher une solution pour s’échapper, un véritable chiot pour elle

« Mais ce n’est pas grave, tu n’as pas besoin de te poser la question, parce que ton cher frère finira par le savoir, quand il voudra te sauver de cette horrible Cipher, il sera bien obligé de trouver son petit-frère sans défense et nu dans sa cellule, abusé. Hattie le saura aussi, Deckard finira par lui dire, par le dire à ta mère, et tu deviendras un peu plus la victime de la famille Shaw, celui qui échoue à tout ce qu’il fait, celui qui se fait prendre. Owen Shaw fera honte à sa famille. » Cipher est pour autant surprise d’entendre un léger sanglot échapper à la gorge d’Owen, ça doit être le poids de la vérité sur son petit esprit presque innocent en dehors des meurtres. Cipher embrasse rapidement son front avant de le laisser comme ça, un filet de sang coulant sur ses cuisses, Deckard va adorer voir toute la vidéo, voir son cher petit-frère humilié de cette manière par leur ennemie commune.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Deckard est toujours un peu surpris de se réveiller chaque matin ou presque à côté de cette montagne de muscles qu’est Luke Hobbs, ce n’est pas qu’il a du mal avec le fait de l’accepter, mais il a du mal avec le fait de se réveiller avec le minimum de couverture possible. Il aurait peut-être dû éviter d’aimer un gars croyant autant dans les lois. Deckard grogne rapidement avant de se lever, ce sera impossible pour lui de récupérer de la couverture, alors il n’essaie même pas et part s’habiller. Après un café et une douche, Deckard garde sa surprise pour lui quand il voit que Luke ne s’est toujours pas réveillé avec son bruit, et allume finalement son téléphone, il n’est pas du genre à regarder Twitter jusqu’à être en retard. Il a un message d’une adresse mail étrange. Deckard se méfie de tout depuis que l’armée a cherché à le tuer. Malheureusement, ce n’est pas l’armée, mais pire. Cipher. Et cette salope tient son petit-frère, pour… Le torturer ? Non, ce n’est pas ce que montre la vidéo de surveillance de la cellule. Oh. Cipher mourra entre ses mains pour ce qu’elle a fait à Owen.

Deckard se retient de casser quelque chose, il garde ses coups pour la tête de Cipher, pour pouvoir la défigurer suffisamment avant de la tuer, pour que plus personne ne puisse la reconnaître et servir sous ses putains d’ordres de connasse égocentrique et terroriste. Il va les retrouver et récupérer Owen, pourquoi doit-il toujours se mettre dans des situations délicates… Il ne dira rien à Hobbs, il n’a pas envie de se retrouver avec l’un des hommes les moins discrets de la planète comme pseudo garde du corps alors qu’il doit retrouver l’une des personnes les plus discrètes au monde. Deckard a besoin d’Hattie, pas de Luke, et puis, Samantha veut sûrement voir son père à la maison et pas sur les terrains. Il doit partir pour un moment et ne va certainement pas laisser une seule note à Luke. Cette histoire est seulement familiale.

______________________________________

Deckard a eu raison de ne pas prévenir Luke, parce que Hattie l’a fait pour lui. Il est arrivé chez sa sœur (qui a déménagé de Londres à Los Angeles pour faciliter les réunions de famille), et après moins d’une heure, étrangement Hobbs était aussi là. Deckard n’a pas pu empêcher de lancer un regard noir à sa petite-sœur, il est venu seul pour une raison, ils peuvent sortir Owen de là sans avoir besoin des services secrets des Etats-Unis sur leurs dos pour leur dire quoi faire pour l’amour de Dieu. Hattie ne l’a pas écouté, sûrement parce qu’elle avait un crush sur monsieur Hobbs avant de se rendre compte que son cher grand frère avait quelque chose de plus dans les yeux de Luke. Et comme Hobbs ne peut pas tenir sa langue, et ne cherche apparemment pas tant que ça la survie de son beau-frère, a appelé Personne, et une partie de l’équipe de Toretto.

« Donc, tu nous as appelés-- » Roman commence en regardant autour d’eux, Deckard est obligé de le couper avant qu’il ne dise plus de conneries

« Je ne vous ai pas appelés, c’est Hobbs qui l’a fait. »

« Certes, mais qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire au juste, tu ne nous as pas appelés pour faire quelques courses. » Tej lui fait remarquer, Deckard ne sait pas s’il doit tous les frapper un à un ou attendre encore un peu, mais sa patience commence à atteindre ses limites

« Cipher est de retour, elle a le frère de Shaw, on doit le récupérer avant que Cipher ne fasse quelque chose de mal avec lui comme elle avait fait avec Dom. » Luke explique sûrement la situation un peu mieux que lui, parce qu’il aurait peut-être insulté Cipher de tous les noms avant d’arriver au point actuel de la situation

« Quel est le plan ? » Ramsey finit enfin par poser la bonne question qu’il attendait depuis que toute cette fine équipe d’abruti avait débarqué chez sa sœur

« Le plan est : Laissez Hattie et moi travailler pour retrouver notre frère, et profitez de la plage, je n’ai pas besoin de vous ! » Deckard est honnêtement fatigué de devoir supporter ces abrutis comme s’ils avaient été amis une seule minute de leur vie, il a voulu les tuer pour une raison !

« Trop tard ! Nous sommes là ! Nous allons arrêter Cipher et sauver ton frère ensemble ! » Le copain de Roman se fait remarquer, quel était son nom déjà à part Petit Personne ? Eric ?

« Très bien, si je ne peux pas me débarrasser de vous, vous feriez mieux de m’aider à sauver mon frère ou je vous assure que je vous tue vraiment cette fois. »

« Oh ouais, j’ai eu très peur sur le moment, j’ai presque cru que tu arrivais à au moins en tuer un de plus. » Roman murmure en imitant sa voix, Deckard le tuera en premier

« Où sont Toretto et sa femme ? » Hattie demande en regardant une à une les personnes de l’équipe, Deckard ne les a pas présentées parce qu’il n’en a clairement rien à faire d’eux

« Eh bien, ils ont un enfant maintenant, il ne faudrait pas abuser de leur patience. »

« Et pourtant vous abusez de la mienne… » Deckard va les tuer.

« Sérieusement, quel est le plan ? Cipher doit avoir quelque chose en tête pour avoir pris Owen. » Personne prend la parole pour la première fois, Deck avait presque oublié qu’il était là en premier lieu

« L’œil de Dieu, ça pourrait marcher pour la localiser, sans qu’elle ne vienne nous l’arracher cette fois ! » Roman, encore et toujours, exprime son idée

« Essayons, c’est mieux que de partir seul sans aucune piste. » Le regard de Luke sur lui veut tout dire, il est vexé qu’il ne lui ait pas demandé de l’accompagner…

________________________________________

Owen essaie de rester calme, du mieux qu’il peut, alors qu’il a toujours ces putains de menottes aux poignets, ses vêtements toujours portés disparus, peut-être déjà détruits par Cipher… Owen fait de son mieux pour ne pas s’en souvenir, mais ça semble impossible, pas avec tout pour lui rappeler autour de lui, l’odeur du parfum de Cipher toujours avec lui, son sang sur le sol, la douleur dans… Owen va devoir vivre avec ça pour le restant de ses jours s’il arrive à s’échapper, ou si Deckard arrive à le sortir de là. Et si Deck arrive, ça voudra dire qu’il saura ce qui lui est arrivé. Owen ferait mieux de trouver un moyen de sortir par lui-même, avant que Cipher ne revienne pour lui faire pire, ou avant que sa famille le considère à jamais comme un échec…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Luke ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile de retrouver Cipher, pour un hacker professionnel, elle a perdu de son talent pour se cacher. C’est sûrement plus compliqué sans un avion capable d’échapper aux satellites du monde entier maintenant qu’il y pense (il remercie Personne de l’avoir récupéré et de ne pas avoir laissé l’un des Shaw l’avoir, il aurait eu encore plus de paperasse, même à la retraite). Il a laissé les nerds de l’équipe faire leur boulot avec l’Œil de Dieu, et ils se retrouvent maintenant sur un parking de Miami, les plus belles voitures du gouvernement en leur possession (comme à chaque fois que Personne les laisse prendre les clés en fait). Luke garde un œil sur Deckard, depuis qu’il sait ce que Cipher a fait à Owen (chose que lui-même ne sait pas), son propre _petit-ami_ n’a pas l’impression de le reconnaître, Deckard Shaw roule tout seul maintenant, comme Toretto a plusieurs moments de sa vie. Même Hattie n’a pas l’air de pouvoir retenir son frère, alors Luke est obligé de s’accrocher pour contenir Deckard, et l’empêcher de détruire la moitié de la ville pour retrouver Cipher.

« Je suis le seul à me demander pourquoi tout est étrangement calme ? » Roman ouvre finalement sa bouche de beau-gosse (selon ses dires, et ceux d’Eric)

« Non Buddy, les mêmes interrogations de mon côté. »Tej, avec Ramsey dans la même voiture, répond

« Vous pensez que c’est un piège ? » Petit Personne s’ajoute au lot, son supérieur Personne est resté dans une base militaire pour superviser les opérations et prévenir la police que s’il y a du grabuge, ce sera de leur faute (oh oui, c’est leur spécialité)

« Je m’en fous, même si c’est le cas laissez-moi Cipher, elle me doit quelque chose. » Luke a du mal à approuver la violence dans la voix de Deckard, mais il ne peut pas le contredire, Cipher est pour le moment l’ennemie principale des Shaw, et c’est la seule à savoir où est Owen

« Euh les gars, vous voyez le mec devant nous ? » Roman fait clignoter les phares de sa Ferrari pour montrer, effectivement, un homme s’approchant, et Luke peut dire que ce n’est pas un passant lambda voulant récupérer sa voiture pour aller acheter un cadeau à sa femme

« Vous pensez que Cipher l’a envoyé ? » Ramsey s’exprime enfin

« Sûrement, restons à l’intérieur de nos voitures pour voir ce qu’il prépare, on parle de Cipher en face ! » Transformer New York en The Walking Dead des voitures n’était pas une expérience plaisante

« Plan merdique, je vais récupérer Owen. » Deckard _abruti de_ Shaw sort de sa voiture en braquant son arme vers l’homme, Hattie le suivant de peu pour copier son frère, Luke soupire avant de faire de même, il ne laissera aucun d’eux mourir aujourd’hui (parce qu’il finira sûrement par être celui qui tuera Deck)

« Qui es-tu ? » Luke fait en sorte de lui faire comprendre qu’ils ne sont pas là pour rire alors qu’il rabat la détente de son arme

« L’un des employés de Cipher, mais je n’ai pas besoin de vous la présenter. » Luke peut voir une veine sortir du front de Deck, le pauvre homme en face d’eux a peu de chances de s’en sortir indemne

« Et que veut-elle ? »

« Que vous lui rendiez son avion pour commencer ! Ensuite, elle vous communiquera le reste. »

« Cette salope va d’abord par me rendre mon frère pour commencer ! Je ne lui donnerais rien tant qu’Owen sera encore entre ses griffes ! »

« Oh Deck~ Toujours à penser que tu es le seul à pouvoir tout décider, comme si tu pouvais me rendre mon avion, alors qu’il y a Eric Reisner à côté de toi, qui lui peut me le fournir. » La voix de Cipher résonne dans les microphones du parking, alors elle les observe depuis tout à l’heure, et elle les entend, donc le gars doit être son relais en quelques sortes

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous ! » Eric regarde tout autour de lui pour trouver les caméras de sécurité, c’est vrai qu’au-delà d’être une terroriste, Cipher est une hackeuse

« Eh bien, dis donc ça à Deckard, quand je tuerai son frère parce que vous n’avez pas joué au bon jeu. »

« Essaye Cipher, mais tu seras morte avant. »

« Oh Deck, c’est si mignon. Rendez-moi mon avion, vous avez deux jours à partir de maintenant. »

« Ou ? »

« Ou Owen rejoint Elena dans l’au-delà, n’est-ce pas, Hobbs ? » Luke serre son poing comme s’il pouvait frapper Cipher, ça fait toujours mal que lorsqu’il l’a appris par Toretto…

« Vas te faire foutre Cipher ! » Surprenant de la part de Roman, mais pas négligeable pour être honnête, tout le monde ici présent l’a sûrement pensé au moins une fois

« Deux jours. » Et Cipher semble disparaître de la communication…

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il est là lui ? » Hattie montre du menton l’homme qu’ils avaient tous oublié

« Pour vous donner toutes les indications de Cipher. »

« C’est son toutou. » Tej fait semblant de murmurer, alors que Luke récupère tout, avant de laisser Deckard se défouler sur lui, l’ami de mon ennemi est mon ennemi après tout.

_____________________________________

« Deck, on ne va pas lui redonner son avion. » Luke essaye de raisonner Shaw Senior, ils ne peuvent pas confier à Cipher un avion indétectable comme si de rien n’était, surtout que c’est évident qu’elle va attendre d’autres choses après, et qu’elle ne va pas rendre Owen après ça

« La vie de mon frère est en jeu, Luke, hors de question que je ne fasse rien pour le sauver. »

« Tu tuerais des millions de gens pour ton frère ?! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Qu’une fille n’est pas plus importante que celles d’autres gens qui n’ont jamais été balancés d’un avion par Dominic Toretto ?! »

« On ne peut pas laisser Cipher faire comme elle veut ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ! Moi je le peux tant qu’Owen va bien ! »

« Tu n’as pas changé alors ! Tu es toujours cet arrogant trou du cul anglais prêt à tout pour sa famille sauf à reconnaître qu’il a tort ! »

« Exactement, et tu ne vas pas m’empêcher de sauver mon petit-frère ! »

« Les gars, ce n’est pas le moment de se disputer, quand tout sera réglé d’accord, mais pour l’instant, il faut qu’on décide quoi faire. » Hattie est probablement la plus intelligente d’entre eux pour le moment alors que toute l’équipe les regarde s’engueuler depuis tout à l’heure, personne n’osant intervenir

« Je vais sauver Owen, quoiqu’il m’en coûte, avec ou sans toi Boyscout. » Le regard que Deckard lui lance veut tout dire, Luke va devoir le laisser faire cavalier seul s’il ne veut pas se retrouver avec plus de bordel qu’avant…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Hattie n’est pas surprise de voir Deckard préparer silencieusement un sac, rempli d’armes et de projectiles en tous genres, elle l’observe dans l’ombre de la base alors que la nuit est tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, elle savait que son grand-frère finirait par agir en solo au lieu d’écouter les ordres. C’est toujours comme ça avec les Shaw. Hattie ne pense pas que Deckard soit suffisamment préparé pour affronter Cipher, la terroriste doit s’être rebâti une armée, alors que son frère y va seul avec quelques ressources, mais sans rien de très conséquent. Elle ne peut pas le laisser faire, mais essayer de l’empêcher de partir serait inutile. Hattie doit partir avec lui, Owen est aussi son frère et c’est hors de question qu’elle ne fasse rien pour le sauver.

« Tu pars sans dire au revoir ? » Hattie jette un meilleur œil à tout ce qu’il compte amener avec lui, avec autant de munitions et d’armes il a de quoi tuer la plupart des sbires de Cipher

« Hattie, tu ne viendras pas avec moi. »

« Tu es venu me voir pourtant, avant que j’appelle Hobbs, tu avais besoin de moi, qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Tu as appelé Hobbs. »

« J’étais obligée, je ne pensais pas que cette Cipher pouvait être aussi cruelle que tu l’avais dit ! Tu ne peux pas mener une guerre seul ! La dernière fois tu as fini en prison pendant trois ans ! Owen aussi ! Laisse-moi t’aider Deck, tu n’as pas à faire ça tout seul, je ne veux pas perdre mes deux frères… Pas encore… » Hattie a appris comment manipuler ses frères en observant leur mère faire, on baisse la voix et on amène quelques larmes aux yeux

« Hattie… Si jamais je dois perdre Owen, je ne veux pas non plus te perdre. »

« Alors laisse moi t’aider à ne perdre personne Deck, je sais me défendre, je peux t’aider à sauver notre frère. »

« D’accord, mais tu prends suffisamment d’équipement, et s’il y a un virus en jeu, tu ne te l’injectes pas dans le corps cette fois ! »

« Bien compris, grand frère. Comment va-t-on trouver Owen ? Tu ne comptes pas leur voler une nouvelle fois l’œil de Dieu ? » 

« Pourquoi le voler quand on peut le copier ? »

« Tu es devenu bon en informatique Deck ? »

« J’ai appris sans le vouloir grâce à quelques discussions avec Owen. »

Hattie ne sait pas encore à ce moment que Luke avait aussi décidé de ne pas dormir toute la nuit, et qu’il avait ainsi pu les écouter, pour les suivre…

_______________________________

Owen n’a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de s’échapper, et il commence à croire que la seule issue est la patience, attendre que Deckard vienne finalement le chercher et que toute la famille finisse par savoir que Cipher l’a utilisé de cette manière. Plus d’une fois. Owen la déteste, mais il commence aussi à se détester pour avoir laissé cette tarée l’approcher, il se sent sale, pitoyable et faible. Comme quand Toretto l’a jeté de ce putain d’avion. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepté en premier lieu de travailler pour Cipher, il aurait dû faire comme Deckard et refuser pour que jamais tout ce merdier lui tombe dessus. Maintenant il va être la honte de la famille, celui qui a encore échoué. La dernière fois, Deck a fini en prison, et maintenant, il a des chances de perdre la vie si Cipher trouve le moyen de le faire venir… Owen ne peut que serrer les dents et les poings en essayant de croire au miracle, mais même pour ça, il a du mal. Il entend des bruits de pas, de talons, dans le couloir qui mène à sa cellule s’il a bien deviné, et après il y a le bruit de l’ouverture de la porte. La lumière puis la malice sur le visage diabolique de Cipher. Owen avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu’il n’a toujours aucun espoir pour cette sorcière…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Roman a été réveillé par des disputes, pourtant il dormait extrêmement bien, il rêvait d’Eric, qu’il l’emmenait faire un tour dans la voiture la plus rapide du monde et que tout se finissait en un acte… Pas catholique sur le capot de la voiture orange fluo. Mais non, Luke faisait face à Tej et Ramsey, pour une raison qu’il ignorait, sans oublier que Mr Personne et Eric les observaient en surveillant l’œil de Dieu. Oh, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Roman se leva en grognant, rien ne se passait bien avec eux, il n’aurait jamais dû accepter de rejoindre l’équipe, cette fois au Brésil, tout était devenu incroyablement pire depuis (en dehors de l’argent, les voitures, et Eric). Vu qu’il manquait Shaw et sa sœur, Roman n’avait pas de mal à deviner qu’ils étaient partis pendant la nuit pour retrouver leur frère, et Cipher, il était juste surpris d’encore voir l’œil de Dieu ici, il aurait pensé qu’ils l’auraient plutôt pris pour eux. Quoique, si Eric et Personne bidouillaient dessus, ils avaient peut-être dû y toucher.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe les mecs ? » Roman s’introduit dans la discussion, parce qu’il doit savoir si c’est du genre grave, ou du genre _ils ont un sous-marin_

« Les Shaw sont partis pendant la nuit, ils ont copié une version de l’œil de Dieu, ce qui fait que le logiciel a un peu de mal à s’en remettre. Sinon, on a toujours un jour pour redonner à Cipher son avion. » Ah ouais, Tej aura beau lui expliquer ça de n’importe quelle façon, il comprendra dans tous les cas que c’est la merde

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

« Donne nous un petit peu de temps pour réparer l’œil de Dieu, et on pourra partir chercher Cipher, et les Shaw. » Eric lui répond, Roman ne pensait pas qu’il aimait le voir en train de bricoler, mais apparemment oui

« Et pour son avion ? »

« On le prend avec nous, et on la retrouve, tout simplement. » Roman a un mauvais souvenir (plus qu’un dans les faits) de toutes les fois où l’équipe lui a fait croire que c’était facile, alors que, par exemple, se jeter d’un avion avec une voiture est loin d’être une chose facile !

______________________________________

Deckard n’arrive pas à croire qu’après l’avion, Cipher ait décidé de passer au sous-marin, à croire qu’elle tenait vraiment à en avoir un, mais cette fois il n’a pas l’air de provenir de Russie, ni d’avoir des missiles nucléaires à l’intérieur. Pas facile de s’infiltrer dedans, il a fallu attendre qu’il soit à un endroit où la pression était supportable pour le corps humain avant de plonger et de faire un trou dans la coque suffisant pour qu’il remonter dans un port pour combler la faille. C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils se sont infiltrés, il a fallu casser les dents de quelques-uns des sous-fifres de Cipher, mais ce n’était que partie remise, pour Owen. Maintenant, ils attendent patiemment pour passer à l’action, s’ils font la moindre erreur, ils disent peut-être adieu à Owen, et ça, Deckard ne pourrait pas le supporter. Hattie a autant envie que lui d’agir tout de suite pourtant, plus ils voient les sbires de Cipher passer, plus ils ont envie de tout de suite retrouver cette connasse pour lui reprendre Owen.

Deckard ne peut pas agir tout de suite, il ne voudrait pas que Cipher envoie certains de ses sbires tuer Owen, alors ils doivent d’abord tuer discrètement tous leurs ennemis avant de trouver Cipher et de lui faire ouvrir la porte de la cellule d’Owen. Au moment où les cadavres commencent à s’accumuler dans la cale, Deckard décide d’agir, Hattie toujours derrière lui, ils n’ont pas non plus tout le temps du monde pour rester cachés, Owen a besoin d’eux, et c’est hors de question qu’il le laisse mourir ici.

« Deck, où commence-t-on ? » Hattie lui demande prenant son arme à la main

« Le pont principal, on finira bien par trouver cette pétasse. »

« Oh Deck, je m’attendais à tellement mieux de ta part… » La voix dans le haut-parleur est celle de Cipher, alors elle a vraiment des caméras dissimulées partout… Sans oublier le bruit de la gâchette qu’on est sur le point d’actionner derrière eux. Ils sont baisés.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : 

Luke ne compte pas se laisser biaiser par le pseudo plan de solitude des Shaw pour récupérer leur frère, ils travaillent en équipe et ça ne va pas changer, parce qu’il n’a pas fait courir des risques aux autres pour rien. Il a un plan, et il est sûrement meilleur que de plonger vers un sous-marin. Non, il a très franchement une meilleure idée pour rentrer dedans, elle n’est pas spécialement politiquement correcte, mais il espère que les Bahamas ne leur en voudront pas trop pour le dérangement qu’ils vont causer. Ils ont localisé le sous-marin de Cipher grâce à l’œil de Dieu, qui avait lui-même tracé Deckard et Hattie, le gros du problème restait de le faire sortir de l’eau sans tuer tout le monde à l’intérieur. Et évidemment, l’équipe avait trouvé un plan de génie pour être tout sauf discret, mais si c’était efficace pour enfin attraper Cipher et la coller dans une cellule, alors Luke n’allait pas se gêner pour mettre tous les moyens à disposition pour le rendre possible. Maintenant le problème reste de ne pas tout détruire, malgré leurs pulsions naturelles envers les immeubles écroulés. Tant mieux qu’il soit sur une plage, il y a moins de civils à évacuer. 

Luke ne sait pas si tout a une chance de réussir, mais ils ont fait en sorte d’être le moins prévisibles pour que Cipher ne trouve pas d’échappatoire. Quand le sous-marin passe à proximité de la baie à cause des bateaux qu’ils ont mis pour faire diversion, leur plan se déclenche. La mer n’est pas profonde à ce niveau précis, alors il laisse Tej et Roman lancer l’opération. Deux énormes câbles munis de grapin s’enfonce dans la coque du sous-marin pour le ramener à la surface, ça demande beaucoup d’énergie mais ils y arrivent en moins de temps qu’il ne pensait, si Deck et les autres sont à l’intérieur, il n’est pas sûr qu’ils aient résisté bien longtemps au mal de mer. Maintenant, il demande à Eric et Ramsey d’actionner des aimants géants pour les déposer sur la plage, Luke n’a pas envie d’aller faire trempette avant de rentrer dans le sous-marin. Il ne pense pas que le pays et l’armée apprécieront, mais il a promis de sauver Owen Shaw, et il tiendra sa promesse. Une fois l’engin sur le sable, Luke recharge son arme pour être entièrement sûr que tout se passera bien une fois à l’intérieur, avant de rentrer par là où la coque a été perforée. 

Il ne sait pas où Owen ou les deux autres Shaw peuvent se trouver, mais il n’a pas mis en place un plan aussi stupide pour ne pas les trouver, ou les voir morts sur le sol. Luke tue n’importe quel bâtard qui ose se mettre sur son chemin, il ne peut d’ailleurs que reconnaître le travail de Deck quand il voit le tas de cadavres dans la cale, son anglais préféré est définitivement passé par là avant d’aller voir Cipher, reste à savoir où ils peuvent être. Il décide d’aller au centre de commandement dans le sous-marin, honnêtement il n’est jamais monté dedans alors il ne connaît pas spécialement les recoins, il sait juste que ce n’est pas à sa taille. Quand il voit une cellule, Luke ne peut que comprendre que c’est là où Owen Shaw est. Il n’a pas le temps de trouver deux cartes à actionner ou peu importe quelle sorte de mécanisme c’est ; il veut rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible, avec tous les Shaw. Il a suffisamment de munition pour régler un conflit du Moyen-Orient, alors il pose une charge sur la paroi d’acier et attend que tout explose pour qu’il puisse récupérer le jeune frère. Il n’aime pas se trouver si près de l’explosion mais il n’a pas vraiment le temps de fuir. Quand tout est détruit, Luke pénètre dans la cellule, pour constater avec un léger pincement au cœur qu’Owen Shaw a effectivement besoin de son aide.

______________________________

Deck ne peut pas croire que ces abrutis ont mis en place un plan de ce genre. Des harpons géants, des aimants géants, il ne peut définitivement pas les comprendre. Au moins, grâce à cet effet de surprise, ils ont réussi à retourner la situation et à arrêter Cipher, il aurait bien voulu la tuer, mais les autorités auront sûrement besoin d’elle pour en apprendre plus sur ses opérations. S’il n’avait jamais connu Hobbs, il aurait tué cette pétasse pour se venger. Mais pour le moment, Deckard voit Owen sur la plage, le personnel de Personne en train de le soigner, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Owen va bien, ou en tout cas le prétend, et Deck ne peut que courir vers lui pour s’assurer de lui faire savoir qu’il tient à lui, même s’il ne le montre pas à travers des mots. Il a tout vu à travers la vidéo, et il sait que son petit-frère a besoin de lui, ou au moins s’il ne peut oublier, d’en parler. 

Hattie devrait participer à cette discussion, mais Hattie ne doit pas savoir, seulement lui est au courant, et si ça change il devra de nouveau s’introduire dans le bureau de Hobbs pour tout faire brûler. Owen le regarde comme s’il attendait qu’il le frappe, ou lui jette au visage des insultes sur ce qui avait pu se passer, mais Deckard n’a rien à lui reprocher, il ne peut que se sentir désolé pour lui, il ne peut que le tenir contre lui et détester Cipher encore plus quand il sent les frissons de son frère. Il la déteste tellement quand il sent les larmes de son petit-frère contre son cou, ses faibles excuses faillissant. Deckard sait qu’il aura du boulot pour qu’Owen se sente de nouveau bien, mais il y arrivera, parce que monsieur tas de muscles Hobbs a intérêt d’accueillir correctement son frère dans sa famille.

__________________________________

« Pourquoi as-tu agi comme un enfoiré pendant cette mission ? Tout aurait pu être plus facile si tu n’en avais pas fait à ta tête avec Hattie. » Luke ne parle pas fort, et Deck peut dire qu’il n’a pas tant de colère que ça dans la voix, c’est un reproche comme un autre, ils ont réussi, c’est tout ce qui compte pour lui  
« Tu aurais fait la même chose si ça avait été Samantha. »  
« Non, j’aurais compté sur l’équipe, j’aurais eu confiance en toi, tu ne m’as pas fait confiance Deckard ! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je suis là pour toi, et que je le serai toujours ! »  
« Ce n’est pas aussi facile Luke ! C’était mon frère en danger de mort ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec cette folle et prétendre que tout allait bien ! Il avait besoin de moi, et j’ai été là, un jour tu auras besoin de moi, et je serai là, mais pour le moment, tout est fini pour cette mission. Cipher est arrêtée, tu n’as pas besoin de croire que je t’ai trahi, je n’ai fait que suivre le code d’honneur des Shaw. »  
« La prochaine fois, tu suivras le code d’honneur de ta vraie famille. »  
« Celle de Toretto ? Celle qui a balancé mon petit-frère sous un avion ? »  
« Celle des Hobbs ! On fait tout ensemble, d’accord ? »  
« La prochaine fois je suivrai tes ordres, mais pour le moment, mon frère est sauvé et tu ne peux rien me dire là-dessus. »  
« Je suis heureux qu’il aille bien Deck, je le suis vraiment, mais tu aurais dû avoir confiance en moi. »  
« Oh ferme-la… »

Deckard attire Luke à lui pour un baiser, il ne lui en laisse pas le choix, s’il a besoin de sa famille de sang, il a aussi besoin de sa famille d’amitié, et il a d’autant plus besoin de Luke dans sa vie. Il n’a pas besoin de l’un de ses serments sur la confiance, seulement de son corps contre le sien. Owen ira mieux avec lui, et Deck ira mieux avec Luke. Il n’y a pas d’autres missions ou plans autre que ça pour le moment…

FIN


End file.
